Key
by grettama
Summary: "Kurasa kita harus mencoba." 3 of 3. Updated and completed.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurasa kau harus tahu sesuatu."

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, di bawah pohon _maple_ di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Sasuke balas menatap Naruto, melihat ekspresi penuh tanya pada wajah _tan_ itu, dan tanpa peringatan apapun, ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerjap.

* * *

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak itu. Saat ini, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Tahun pertama.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat," gumam Sasuke sambil mengunyah _salad_-nya yang ekstra tomat.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di bangku kantin di hadapan Sasuke dengan tampang lesu dan langsung mengeluh panjang. "Ternyata kuliah tidak seindah apa yang kubayangkan waktu SMA dulu."

Sasuke tidak mengomentari, masih menekuni makanannya. Diamnya Sasuke seakan menjadi tanda bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan suara keluhan panjang lagi. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa makan siang dengan tenang? Kau tidak ada keluhan apa?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan berujar, "Dobe."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto lantas mencibir dan membalas mengatainya, "Teme," dengan kesal, kemudian langsung berteriak kepada bapak-bapak yang menjual _ramen_ untuk membuatkan satu porsi untuknya.

"_Yosh_! Setelah makan siang ini, ajari aku dasar-dasar ilmu budaya itu, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan "hn"-nya yang legendaris dan melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, kembali mendengarkan keluhan Naruto yang dimulai lagi sambil ia menunggu _ramen_-nya diantar.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berteman sejak kelas satu SMP. Awal pertemuan mereka memang tidak bisa dibilang pertemuan yang baik (kalau iya baik, bagaimana bisa mereka saling memanggil dengan '_teme_' dan '_dobe_'), namun entah bagaimana mereka bisa jadi sangat akrab hingga kuliah. Mungkin karena mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan sejak SMP. Atau mungkin karena hal lain. Tapi yang jelas, di antara mereka berdua nyaris tidak ada persamaan kecuali selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, berada di kelas yang sama, sekarang berada di departemen yang sama di universitas, dan sama-sama pria. Selain itu, mereka bagaikan surga dan neraka.

Dalam orientasi seksual pun, mereka berbeda. Naruto adalah penganut garis lurus, sementara Sasuke tidak. Bahkan sejujurnya, Sasuke _menyukai _Naruto. Ya, menyukai _yang itu_. Sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu waktu SMP.

Dan Sasuke tidak menutupinya. Di tahun pertama mereka di SMA, Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ia menyukainya. Ia bahkan sudah sempat mencuri ciuman dari Naruto saat itu (sampai sekarang ia masih berharap kalau itu bukan ciuman pertama Naruto karena ia akan merasa sangat bersalah jika memang benar begitu, tapi ia tak berani memastikan). Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak meminta jawaban dari Naruto atas perasaannya.

Sasuke hanya ingin mengutarakannya dan ia tahu Naruto tidak sepertinya. Ia sudah cukup senang Naruto masih mau berteman dengannya. Meskipun perasaannya tidak pernah pudar sedikitpun.

Pletak! Pletak!

Terdengar suara sesuatu menghantam meja, membuat perhatian Naruto teralih dari _ramen_ kesayangannya. Mata birunya mengamati beberapa butir kacang yang menggelinding pelan di atas meja. Ia mendongak, hendak bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi lawan bicaranya sedang memandang ke arah lain. Atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut, menyorotkan tatapan mematikan ke arah lain.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan melihat tiga orang pemuda di meja lain sedang berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Sasuke, dan kemudian satu di antara mereka melempar kacang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi Naruto mencekal tangannya. "Diamkan saja dulu," desisnya, "tunggu aku selesai makan dan kita hajar sama-sama." Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto. "Bagus, ini akan jadi pertama kalinya kita menghajar orang di kampus. Patut dirayakan," tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng geli, tapi menuruti Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar terbuka mengenai orientasinya. Ia tidak merasa perlu menyembunyikannya. Dan karena itu, resiko yang harus ditanggungnya adalah _bullying_.

Seperti adegan pelemparan kacang barusan. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti itu sejak SMA. Pada awalnya ia memang murka diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi saat itu, Naruto membelanya. Dan sejak saat itu pula mereka berdua jadi punya kebiasaan untuk menghajar orang-orang berpikiran sempit dan menganggap hal itu sebagai 'bersenang-senang'.

"Aku tahu yang pakai _hoodie_ itu," ujar Naruto disela-sela mengunyah _ramen_. "Tadi dia ada di kelasku."

Sasuke menelan suapan terakhir makanannya dan menyandarkan dirinya di punggung kursi, mengamati orang yang Naruto maksud. Pemuda itu mendelik ketika Sasuke bertemu pandang dengannya, dan langsung membuang muka. Sasuke masih bergeming. Ia selalu terang-terangan dalam mengamati orang, terutama pria. Ia punya harga diri yang tinggi yang mungkin tidak akan kalah oleh siapapun, dan ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot menutupi kalau ia mengamati seseorang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucap Naruto lagi, "Kayaknya beberapa hari lalu kau ke kampus di antar cowok bermobil. Pacar barumu?"

"Sudah bukan lagi," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan kuah _ramen_-nya, membuat Sasuke berjengit tak senang.

"Kau!" serunya tak percaya, setelah menyeka sisa kuah _ramen_ di mulutnya. "Itu sudah pacar keberapamu dalam sebulan ini, hah?"

Sasuke menghela napas, akhirnya berhenti mengamati pemuda ber-_hoodie_. "Kukira kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini bulan lalu. Lalu sebulan sebelumnya, dan sebulan sebelumnya lagi…."

Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti membahasnya," sergahnya. "Kau harus berkomitmen, Teme. Lagipula, darimana sih kau dapat cowok-cowok itu? Kayaknya di dunia ini lebih banyak yang mem-_bully_-mu, tapi kau selalu punya pacar baru tiap akhir pekan."

"Yah, benci dan cinta kan beda tipis, Dobe."

Naruto terbahak. "Pantas saja," kekehnya. "Dan kenapa sih kau susah sekali berkomitmen? Temukan satu cowok yang kau suka, dan terus menempel padanya sampai…."

Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan berdehem salah tingkah karena ketika Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke memilih untuk memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Naruto tahu. Sasuke _sudah_ menemukan orang yang dia suka dan ia _sudah_ terus menempel pada orang itu. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang dimaksud memandang Sasuke dengan cara yang berbeda sehingga Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain terus menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen.

Merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat Naruto salah tingkah, Sasuke buka mulut, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak menunggumu. Cara seseorang mencari orang yang tepat untuknya kan berbeda-beda. Inilah caraku, Dobe."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau deh. Yang penting jangan lupa gunakan pengaman."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan, membuat pemuda pirang itu terbahak. "Aku sudah selesai makan nih," ujarnya bersemangat, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kondisinya saat pertama kali mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke seusai kuliah tadi. "Kurasa bagus sedikit melemaskan otot setelah makan," tambahnya, mengerling tiga pemuda yang masih duduk dan berbisik-bisik sambil memandang Sasuke benci.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menghampiri tiga pemuda itu. Namun pikirannya masih berada pada percakapannya dengan Naruto barusan. Sampai kapan ia akan terus menunggu harapan kosongnya terkabul?

* * *

Kurang lebih, kehidupan mereka berdua hanya seperti itu. Kuliah, bertengkar kecil satu sama lain, menghajar orang yang berpikiran sempit (sampai pada akhirnya mereka mencapai situasi di mana tampaknya semua orang di kampus tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi Sasuke, karena selain yang bersangkutan adalah pemuda tampan yang luar biasa pintar, ia juga jago menghajar orang berdua Naruto), Sasuke yang terus mengencani pria baru tiap akhir pekan, dan Naruto yang belum juga punya pasangan.

Ketika mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa tahun kedua, mau tak mau hal terakhir itu mengusik Sasuke juga. Hingga akhirnya, ketika mereka sedang bermain _game console_ berdua di apartemen Sasuke, Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kau terus menerus memberi isyarat agar aku tidak menunggumu. Tapi ketika aku gonta-ganti pacar terus-terusan, kau malah tidak punya pacar _sama sekali_. Siapa yang tidak bisa _move on_, hn?"

Naruto mengumpat keras ketika salah satu pemain Sasuke di layar melakukan _intercept_ pada _pass_ yang pemain Naruto lemparkan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tiap orang punya cara berbeda-beda untuk menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya," kilahnya.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran? Empat tahun lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dengan siswi kelas sebelah itu di SMA. Siapa namanya?"

"Hentikan, Teme, berhenti melakukan _shack_ pada _quarterback_-ku! Eh, dia, Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Harusnya kau melakukan _pass_ sebelum di-_shack_. Kau benar-benar tidak ada minat pacaran? Apa perlu kutemani _gokon*_?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengumpat keras. Permainan sudah berakhir dan timnya kalah. Ia mencampakkan _controller_-nya dan merebahkan diri di lantai kamar Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau mengencani wanita yang tidak bisa menerima orientasimu."

Pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan terdengar sangat serius membuat Sasuke tertegun selama beberapa saat, menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Naruto saat itu juga. Alih-alih, Sasuke menatap layar televisinya yang masih menayangkan tayangan ulang permainannya tadi dengan Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan dapat pacar sampai akhir hayat."

* * *

Namun ternyata, seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa salah.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, ketika Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon _maple_ sambil membaca, Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. Senyuman yang selalu mengingatkan Sasuke tentang kenapa ia lebih memilih menunggu begitu lama.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dan mengambil paksa buku di pangkuan Sasuke. Cengirannya masih ada di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya memberinya tatapan datar, dan ucapan Naruto setelahnya membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Kau harus bertemu Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

-tbc-

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

*gokon: kencan buta

Long time no see! (ditampol) Buat yang menanyakan Hana to Yume, saya akan update cerita itu ketika pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di semua negara di seluruh dunia tanpa terkecuali. What's wrong with loving another human being?

Chapter 2 publish pada 5 Januari 2014.


	2. Chapter 2

Bahkan menurut Sasuke yang notabene tidak suka wanita, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang menarik. Mata hijau emeraldnya berbinar-binar dan ia tipe yang tahu benar apa yang dia lakukan. Bukan tipe gadis manja yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang.

Naruto akhirnya mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Sakura di Sabtu siang ketika mereka tidak ada kuliah. Sakura tidak berada di departemen yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto bertemu dengannya di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Satu-satunya kelas yang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bersama di tahun kedua ini. Kesan pertama Sasuke begitu ia mendengar itu adalah; ia merasa kecolongan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau aku _gay_?" Sasuke tadinya berharap dengan membawa topik itu secara tiba-tiba saat makan siang akan membuat Sakura jengah, tapi harapannya sia-sia.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Tadinya aku malah berpikir kalau kau akan mengajak pacarmu bersamamu, Uchiha-_san_."

"Lupakan, Sakura," ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan gestur meremehkan.

'_Mereka sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan, huh?_'

"Teme ini _playboy_ sejati. Dia lebih sering menyebut partner-partnernya dengan sebutan 'teman dengan manfaat', kalau kau tahu maksudku."

Merasa tidak akan bisa mengatasi perasaannya lebih jauh, Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Mau kemana, Teme?"

"Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Suigetsu," jawab Sasuke.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Suigetsu itu bukannya yang dari tiga bulan lalu? Kau balikan dengannya?"

Sasuke hanya melempar senyum tipis yang bahkan mungkin tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku duluan."

Naruto menyerukan beberapa hal padanya ketika ia membuka pintu café, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Memilih untuk pura-pura tuli sementara. Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama. Ia benar-benar tahu gelagat Naruto ketika ia sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Walaupun seingat Sasuke, sebelum Sakura, Naruto hanya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan dua gadis, Sasuke ingat kalau Naruto selalu serius dalam menjalani hubungannya. Itu selalu berujung pada ia yang ditinggalkan, tapi Naruto tidak pernah kapok. Dan kilat bahagia yang terpancar di mata Naruto ketika ia memandang Sakura…

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia sudah bukan minor lagi di masyarakat. Harusnya pemikiran 'seandainya ia memandangku dengan cara yang sama' tidak muncul lagi di otaknya. Itu hanya pikiran remaja.

Prinsip Naruto yang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun, entah teman atau kekasih, dengan orang yang tidak bisa menerima Sasuke sebenarnya membuat mereka berdua jarang punya teman lain. Biasanya hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kehadiran Sakura sekarang membuat Sasuke merasa dikhianati. Walaupun ia tahu itu hanya perasaan subjektifnya saja. Naruto berhak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dia hanya teman Sasuke. Ia tidak seharusnya melarang Naruto ini-itu.

Jenuh, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan benar-benar menghubungi Suigetsu. Ketika yang dihubungi mengangkat panggilannya dengan nada ceria dan kaget, Sasuke hanya mengatakan mungkin ia akan mampir ke apartemen Suigetsu.

Ia butuh pengalih perhatian.

* * *

Sejak ia dipertemukan dengan Sakura, entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke berganti partner. Yang jelas, frekuensi pergantiannya jadi jauh lebih sering daripada saat sebelum Naruto dengan Sakura. Ia bahkan mengabaikan komentar pedas Naruto yang memang selalu kurang suka dengan gaya hidupnya itu.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah berada di tahun terakhir mereka di universitas. Hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi sebelum kelulusan. Saat itu seperti biasa, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sedang makan siang bersama. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum getir tiap ia mengingat fakta bahwa mereka yang tadinya hanya berdua, ia dan Naruto, sekarang selalu jadi bertiga.

"Ah, sial!" keluh Naruto, mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Kayaknya buku catatanku ketinggalan di perpustakaan."

"Dobe," gumam Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Keteledoran Naruto ini memang sudah diambang batas.

Naruto mencibir ke arahnya. "Kalian makan duluan saja. Aku mau balik ke perpustakaan," dan ia langsung melesat pergi begitu saja, membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

Namun saat Sasuke menyadari saat ini ia hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura, Sasuke langsung merasa luar biasa tidak nyaman. Ia belum pernah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Naruto selalu ada di antara mereka.

"Um, Sasuke…," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menangkap nada ragu dalam suara gadis itu, tapi ia tetap menoleh memandangnya, tanda bahwa ia merespon Sakura.

"Aku…," ucap Sakura lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan mata hijaunya ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Sasuke pahami.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Sakura akhirnya. Ah, itu rupanya ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Sakura.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut, tak mengerti kenapa Sakura meminta maaf padanya. Jangan-jangan…, "Kau mau meninggalkan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, memastikan. "Jadi kau merasa harus minta maaf padaku karena kau melukai hati sahabat baikku?"

Sakura terperanjat dan menggeleng mantab. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Maaf karena aku berani menyukai Naruto."

Sasuke mencelos.

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin jauh lama sebelum aku."

"Naruto memberitahumu?"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Eh, tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu dari sikapmu padanya," jawabnya. "Jadi… Naruto tahu kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Aku sudah pernah memberitahunya. Tapi aku tak pernah meminta jawabannya." _'Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darinya.'_

Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke selama beberapa saat, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali memandangnya, dan yang ia dapati malah gadis itu sedang berkaca-kaca sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Tampaknya berusaha keras agar tidak menangis.

Sasuke membeku. Ia belum pernah membuat gadis menangis seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau Sakura benar-benar menangis. Lebih lagi, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto?

Namun sepertinya Sakura cukup tahu diri. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan diri dan berkata lagi dengan suara bergetar, "Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti menganggapku jahat sekali. Muncul begitu saja di kehidupan Naruto. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti itu, Naruto yang sudah tahu kau menyukainya tapi diam saja."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis, berharap itu bisa sedikit melegakan Sakura. "Kami hanya berteman."

Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke, dan berkata sekali lagi, "Maaf."

Detik itu juga, Sasuke menyadari kalau perasaan gadis ini tulus pada Naruto.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya musim dingin, mereka semua lulus. Sasuke sudah akan langsung bekerja di bagian editorial sebuah perusahaan penerbitan terkenal, tapi ia belum tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan setelah lulus. Sampai saat itu, setelah upacara kelulusan berakhir dan ia serta Naruto sedang mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon maple favorit mereka di halaman kampus.

"Aku akan meminta Sakura menikah denganku malam ini."

Rasanya jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Teme, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku… tidak seharusnya kau sebut teman."

"Bicara apa kau," tanggap Sasuke. Ia berusaha terdengar dingin dan kalem seperti biasa. Entah berhasil atau tidak.

Naruto tertawa getir. "Apa aku terlalu serakah?"

Sasuke memainkan sedikit salju yang tersisa di bawah pohon maple di dekatnya. "Kau melantur. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak menunggumu. Rasa percaya dirimu itu kelewatan. Kau kira aku akan membuang waktuku sia-sia hanya demi kau?"

Sasuke pikir, dengan ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Naruto akan berhenti merasa bersalah dan kembali tertawa, menonjok bahunya main-main seperti biasa sambil mengatakan, "Sialan kau, Teme!"

Namun sekali lagi, dugaannya salah. Sasuke sudah bersiap menerima tinju Naruto, namun yang didapatnya justru sebuah pelukan.

Sasuke terhenyak. Sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi datangnya sebuah pelukan dari Naruto. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto hanya memeluknya dalam diam, dan ia tidak ingin memecah keheningan itu.

Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat untuk berhenti menunggu.

-tbc-

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 3 publish tanggal 12 Januari 2014. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca atau mereview!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke duduk di bangku taman favoritnya di bawah pohon maple sambil membaca draf novel yang harus ia edit. Pena bertinta merah ia mainkan di tangan kirinya. Mata hitamnya membaca baris demi baris dengan teliti dan sesekali menggoreskan penanya di tempat yang ia rasa perlu diedit. Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke selalu lebih suka melakukan proses editing di bangku ini daripada di ruang kantornya. Ia hanya menggunakan ruangannya untuk proses _finishing_ dan negosiasi dengan kliennya.

Sasuke sedang mengecek kosakata di kamus ponselnya ketika ia merasakan tarikan pelan pada celananya. Sasuke mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis kecil, mungkin usianya tak lebih dari lima tahun, dengan mata hijau dan rambut pirang.

"Paman baca apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil memanjat bangku untuk mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat, campuran antara gemas dengan anak itu dan geli karena ia sudah lupa kalau umurnya sekarang sudah membuatnya pantas dipanggil 'paman'.

"Aku sedang bekerja," jawab Sasuke singkat, masih mengamati gadis kecil itu yang memandang draf di tangannya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu yang luar biasa imut. Ekspresi itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada seseorang…

"Sakura!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke maupun gadis kecil itu menoleh. Tapi gadis kecil itu buru-buru beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mantel Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri mendadak merasa ingin melakukan hal yang sama begitu ia melihat sosok yang memanggil.

Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mengenali rambut pirang itu.

"Paman! Bantu aku sembunyi dari Ayah!"

Sasuke tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun, ayah gadis itu sudah berdiri cukup dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Te-teme?"

Sasuke mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya begitu mendengar nama panggilan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak didengarnya. Padahal begitu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memanggilku begitu di depan anak kecil, Naruto."

* * *

"Sudah tujuh tahun ya?"

Anak kecil berambut pirang yang tadi duduk di sebelah Sasuke sudah digantikan oleh pria berambut pirang, sedangkan anak kecil yang bernama Sakura itu sedang berlari-larian di bawah pohon maple, membuat daun-daunnya yang gugur berserakan.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. "Anakmu… Sakura? Sudah berapa tahun?"

Mata biru Naruto mengikuti pergerakan Sakura yang berlarian dengan tampang senang dan sesekali berjongkok untuk mengamati daun-daun. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anaknya. "Baru empat tahun. Ia baru saja masuk TK."

"Dan Sakura sendiri? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya Naruto menjawab dengan suara getir, "Ia meninggal setelah melahirkan Sakura. Empat tahun terakhir ini hanya ada aku dan Sakura kecil."

Sasuke terhenyak. "Maaf," ucapnya, membuat Naruto menggeleng, isyarat bahwa ia tak merasa ucapan Sasuke perlu.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengamati Sakura kecil yang begitu energik. Naruto dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang ke memorinya tujuh tahun lalu, momen ketika ia bertemu Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya adalah saat ia dan Sakura menikah.

Naruto tampak gagah dalam balutan jas putihnya, sementara Sakura juga terlihat menawan dengan gaunnya. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia sampai Sasuke tak tega untuk merusak kebahagiaan itu dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Naruto selamanya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu, dan satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilikinya saat itu hanyalah melangkah pergi. Ia bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk menghubungi Naruto setelah pernikahan, langsung menghilang begitu saja. Naruto beberapa kali mencoba menghubunginya sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengganti nomor ponselnya, benar-benar memutus kontaknya dengan Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Entah kenapa, jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa. Seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Sakura, ayo pulang. Paman Sasuke harus kembali bekerja."

Sakura menoleh ketika dipanggil, dan sedikit cemberut, tapi toh ia menurut. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan menggandeng Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arah Sasuke. "Dadah, Paman! Selamat bekerja!"

Sasuke membalas lambaian Sakura dan memandang punggung ayah dan anak itu melangkah pergi. Ia menghela napas. Naruto sama sekali tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa ia pergi.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kantornya untuk pulang lebih awal karena semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir makan siang dulu di restoran di dekat taman ia biasa duduk bekerja. Namun kemudian ia melihat sosok gadis kecil dalam seragam TK-nya yang amat familiar. Gadis itu sedang berjongkok di tepi jalan dengan ranting di tangannya, menusuk-nusuk deretan semut yang lewat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendekati anak kecil itu dan memanggil, "Sakura?"

Anak itu mendongak dan begitu ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Paman Ceme!"

_Twitch_. Sasuke benar-benar akan menempeleng Naruto kalau bertemu nanti. Alih-alih, ia tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membuang rantingnya ke jalan. "Tadi aku sekolah, tapi pulang cepat! Karena katanya Ayah mau menjemput, jadi aku menunggu di sini seperti anak baik!"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Tidak menunggu di sekolah?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Teman-teman semuanya pulang. Aku juga mau pulang tapi harus menunggu Ayah."

"Tidak mau menelepon ayahmu?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Ayah bekerja. Aku tidak boleh mengganggu. Nanti Ayah akan datang kalau sudah waktunya. Aku harus menunggu dengan baik."

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang begitu imut. "Sudah makan? Ayo makan bersamaku."

"Benarkah? Asyik!" sorak Sakura dan ia langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, menggamit gadis kecil itu. "Jangan panggil aku 'Ceme' lagi. Namaku Sasuke."

Sakura mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke. "Siap, Paman 'Suke!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka ketika Naruto datang tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura dengan napas tersengal. Kelihatan jelas ia berlari ke sini. Sasuke langsung menanyakan nomor Naruto ke Sakura dan memberitahunya kalau Sakura sedang bersamanya begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Sakura! Lain kali hubungi Ayah kalau kau pulang cepat!" omelnya begitu ia sudah bisa bernapas normal.

Sakura hanya memberengut. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku takut menganggu Ayah."

Naruto menggeleng dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut sementara gadis kecil itu masih memakan es krimnya. Kemudian Naruto berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Te—Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Benar, memang harusnya kau memanggilku begitu," ujarnya. "Coba tebak, ketika bertemu denganku tadi, Sakura memanggilku apa? 'Paman Ceme'. Kau ajari apa dia, hn?"

Naruto terbahak. "Waktu itu kan refleks.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Jadi, kalian tinggal di daerah sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah menilik kalau TK Sakura tidak jauh dari kantornya, berarti secara otomatis rumah mereka mungkin berada di area sekitar sini.

Naruto mengangguk seraya memanggil pramusaji dan memesan makanan. Pemandangan yang begitu membangkitkan perasaan nostalgia Sasuke. "Aku baru pindah beberapa saat lalu ketika Sakura masuk TK. Aku sama sekali tak mengira kau kerja di daerah sini juga."

Sasuke meminum kopinya yang masih panas.

"Apa mungkin kau juga tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Agak sedikit di luar distrik. Tapi, ya, masih di sekitar sini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Paman 'Suke, ayo main ke rumahku. Habis ini Ayah akan pergi kerja lagi. Jadi kita bisa nonton film sama-sama! Ayah habis beli televisi baru," ajak Sakura dengan bersemangat. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Paman 'Suke harus kembali bekerja, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tadi Paman 'Suke cerita kalau dia sudah selesai."

Naruto ganti menatap Sasuke, dan entah karena dorongan apa, ia berkata, "Oke. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah sampai ayahmu pulang nanti."

Sakura langsung bersorak gembira sementara Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Sasuke pahami.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan setelah itu, pertahanan Sasuke sudah runtuh sepenuhnya. Ia dulu bilang akan meninggalkan Naruto selamanya, akan mencoba melupakan pemuda itu, tujuh tahun ia berusaha membangun benteng, namun saat ini benteng itu sudah luluh lantak. Hanya karena seorang anak kecil bernama Sakura yang mempertemukannya kembali dengan Naruto.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik. Kadang ia dan Naruto bergantian mengantar atau menjemput Sakura dari sekolahnya jika yang lain sibuk. Sakura bahkan kadang-kadang menginap di apartemen Sasuke jika Naruto harus dinas keluar kota.

Intinya, hubungan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja sampai pada suatu malam ketika Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang setelah menjemputnya dari les balet dan Naruto menawarinya makan malam bersama sekalian karena ia baru saja membuat _sukiyaki_ porsi besar yang ia tak yakin bisa ia habiskan seorang diri.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan editan artikelku?" tanya Naruto, mengambil potongan daging terbesar di dalam _nabe_.

"Hn. Aku akan mengirimnya besok."

"_Yosh_! Kau benar-benar penyelamat hidup, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengus mencemooh. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau yang dulu memiliki kemampuan menulis pas-pasan sekarang bisa jadi wartawan."

Naruto tertawa bangga. "Tapi kau kan sudah baca artikel-artikelku. Kemampuan menulisku sudah hebat sekarang!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, menolak untuk berkomentar karena ia tahu itu justru akan membuat Naruto makin melambung.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang artikel, kau baca kan liputanku tentang kasus—"

"Jangan ada kantor waktu makan!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba dengan suara kecilnya, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. Gadis kecil itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan galak. "Makan itu keluarga! Jangan ada kantor!" omelnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan mengangguk sementara Naruto tertawa dan mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Apapun katamu, Tuan Putri," tanggap Naruto, kembali menekuni makan malamnya.

Dugaan Naruto tepat. Walaupun ia sudah mendatangkan Sasuke untuk membantunya menghabiskan _sukiyaki_ buatannya, ia tetap saja kekenyangan. Dan Sasuke juga tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama karena biasanya ia duduk dengan kaku setelah makan, tapi kali ini ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan memejamkan matanya. Kelihatan rileks sekaligus kekenyangan.

Tepat saat itu, Sakura memilih untuk beringsut mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke, menghiraukan ayahnya yang sudah berbaring telentang di ruangan, menghabiskan banyak tempat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut ketika Sakura duduk dan menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang begitu mirip dengan mata ibunya.

"Aku mau Paman 'Suke jadi ayahku juga," ucapnya, dengan nada serius khas anak-anak.

Sasuke rasanya langsung berhenti bernapas dan ia bisa merasakan Naruto membatu di lantai.

Sakura meraih tangan besar Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya dan menggenggamnya. "Ayah dan Paman 'Suke menikah saja jadi aku bisa punya dua ayah!"

Sasuke bahkan tak punya kata-kata untuk merespon Sakura.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu bangkit berdiri, mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Aku sayang Paman 'Suke seperti aku sayang Ayah. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Dadah," kemudian ia berlari kecil ke arah Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu sambil mengecup pipi Naruto juga, dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua saja dengan keheningan yang tidak nyaman.

Tak satupun di antara mereka berdua yang mencoba untuk bicara karena terlalu _shock_ selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Naruto bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau bir?" tawarnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Naruto menghilang ke dapur sebentar sebelum kembali sambil membawa dua kaleng bir.

Ia menyodorkan satu ke arah Sasuke dan meneguk isi kalengnya sendiri.

"Ceritakan padaku. Kau masih _playboy _seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Mata birunya menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi, tapi Sasuke tahu pikirannya tidak terfokus di situ.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, menyesap isi kaleng birnya.

Entah bagaimana Naruto memahami kalau 'hn' yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan berarti 'tidak'. Karena itu, dia menoleh memandang Sasuke dan bertanya lagi, "Lalu? Kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak mencoba."

Naruto mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini selain mendiamkanku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku bekerja sangat keras sampai sekarang aku bisa jadi _Chief Editor_. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain."

Naruto diam memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali menenggak birnya. "Sudah kuduga kalau alasanmu mendiamkanku selama bertahun-tahun sangat klise. Itu juga alasannya aku berhenti mencarimu," ujarnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk membantahnya. Ia tahu itu percuma. Naruto sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP. Ia bahkan bisa membedakan 'hn' mana yang berarti 'ya' dan 'hn' mana yang berarti 'tidak'. Bahkan setelah tujuh tahun pun, kemampuan itu tetap tajam. Walaupun selama ini Sasuke selalu bilang kalau ia tak pernah menunggu Naruto, Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan. Dan Sasuke yakin, Naruto juga sudah tahu kalau tembok pertahanannya sudah hancur.

"Kau sendiri," ujar Sasuke, "kau tidak berniat mencari sosok ibu baru bagi Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa. "Kau dengar sendiri apa kata Sakura tadi. Ia lebih memilih punya dua ayah daripada punya ibu baru."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban asal Naruto. "Karena Sakura sendiri sudah merestui, mungkin aku akan melamarmu besok."

Naruto meninju pelan kaki Sasuke, masih tertawa, "Siapa bilang aku mau menerimamu? Kau harus melamarku dengan amat sangat mewah, Tuan Uchiha. Aku bukan pria gampangan."

"Tapi coba katakan padaku dengan jujur," tanggap Sasuke, "apa kau akan mempertimbangkan ucapan Sakura tadi?"

Mata biru Naruto menyipit, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia menjawab lambat-lambat, "Entahlah," lalu menambahkan, "Aku selalu menyukaimu, Teme. Tapi kita tidak berada di frekuensi yang sama. Jadi mungkin aku butuh sedikit dorongan."

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto, dan kemudian tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Tidak dengan agresif. Sasuke hanya meniadakan jarak tanpa tindakan lebih lanjut. Ia hanya diam di sana dan mencoba merasakan respon Naruto. Pria itu juga sama diamnya dengan Sasuke. Tidak menolak maupun menerima.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. "Apa menurutmu dorongan itu cukup?"

Naruto nyengir lebar dan menengguk birnya, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memaksanya. Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa, dan Naruto cukup yakin Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya, bahkan tanpa perlu ia mengatakannya secara langsung sekalipun.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa malam mereka sambil menonton acara televisi, minum dan mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan, sampai jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya, merasa ia harus segera pulang karena ia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan besok pagi. Naruto juga bangkit berdiri, mengantar Sasuke sampai ke pintu.

"Jangan lupa artikelku, Teme," Naruto mengingatkan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda mengerti.

Sasuke sudah hendak melangkah keluar dari apartemen Naruto ketika mendadak ia berbalik dan menanyakan hal yang selama ini takut ia ketahui jawabannya. "Apakah waktu aku menciummu di bawah pohon maple waktu kita SMA dulu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Naruto memandang mata hitam Sasuke lekat dan tersenyum, "Ya. Itu ciuman pertamaku."

* * *

Selang beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura menemani Sasuke yang seperti biasa sedang mengerjakan editannya di bangku taman di bawah pohon maple. Sakura yang baru saja pulang sekolah berkata ingin menginap di apartemen Sasuke, jadi Naruto mengantarnya ke sini sekalian setelah menjemputnya dari sekolah.

Sementara ayahnya dan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman, gadis kecil itu berlarian sambil meniup gelembung sabun yang baru saja dibelikan ayahnya.

"Sakura memanggilmu 'papa'," Naruto angkat bicara.

Sasuke mendongak dari drafnya. "Oh ya?"

Naruto tertawa. "Tanggapanmu harusnya lebih histeris. Atau setidaknya merona karena malu dan senang karena anak dari orang yang kau sukai selama bertahun-tahun menganggapmu ayahnya juga padahal kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Sasuke menggeleng geli. Ia menyingkirkan drafnya. "Uchiha tidak merona, Dobe."

Naruto memelototi Sasuke dan mendesis. "Jaga ucapanmu. Sakura bisa mendengarnya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian merogoh saku mantelnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru hitam dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap memandang kotak itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung, tapi ia toh tetap mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Buka saja," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan senyum misterius.

"Hm," gumam Naruto seraya membuka kotak itu dan kembali mengerjap. Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Kunci yang Naruto kenali sebagai…

"Itu duplikat kunci apartemenku."

Naruto mendongak dari kunci di tangannya, memandang Sasuke.

"Dengan itu," ujar Sasuke lagi, "kau memiliki akses bebas ke apartemenku kapanpun kau mau. Jadi kau atau Sakura tidak perlu menungguku pulang kalau mau mampir."

Mata biru Naruto masih terpaku pada Sasuke. "Teme, kau tidak—"

Sasuke berdehem, memotong kata-kata Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, menghindari tatapan Naruto. "Kurasa kita harus mencoba_._"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Aku mau pakai gaun!" rengek Sakura. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi tidak ada ukuran yang pas untukmu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sakura merengut. "Kalau begitu ayo cari di toko lain! Karena Ayah dan Papa tidak ada yang mengenakan gaun di pernikahan kalian minggu depan, aku _harus_ pakai gaun!"

Sasuke hendak membujuk gadis kecil itu lagi ketika Naruto berlari-lari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"Aku menemukan ukuranmu, Sakura," sengalnya, menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke arah Sakura. "Gaun yang pas kau pakai untuk minggu depan."

Sakura memeluk bungkusan berisi gaun barunya dengan tawa senang, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aku sayang Ayah dan Papa!"

-end-

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya 'Paman 'Suke' itu kependekan dari 'Paman Sukebe' (bletak). Dan ya, menurut saya, kalau straight punya pohon sakura dan cincin untuk melamar, slash punya pohon maple dan kunci apartemen untuk melamar. I think it's kinda sweet when someone gives you key to their house. Tandanya orang itu sudah siap menerimamu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya ;)

Apa yang sebenarnya saya tulis. Kenapa jadinya panjang bener padahal niatnya cuma oneshot =w= Tapi kalo menurut Kak Ghee, pasti dia tetep bilang ini kurang panjang (sigh)

Dengan ini, saya kembali undur diri dari fandom Naruto untuk waktu tidak terbatas (plak)

Oh, ya, typo di luar tanggung jawab author (double plak)

_You realize something precious after you lost it._


End file.
